1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental air pressure providing device, and more particularly, to an air pressure providing device for an inflatable object such that when air pressure of the inflatable object is below a predetermined level, the air pressure providing device is able to provide supplemental air pressure to the inflatable object to maintain the air pressure of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable objects have been extensively used in all kinds of applications, e.g. in hospitals for patients, outdoors for recreations and indoors for comfort. No matter what application and in what site the inflatable object is used, one thing in common for all users is that all the inflatable objects leak eventually, which causes uncomfortable for the users. To avoid such a situation, the user will have to constantly check the air pressure of the inflatable objects to make sure the inflatable objects provide the required comfort.
While there is a leak in the inflatable object, the user turns on the air pump to increase the air pressure inside the inflatable object and when the air pressure reaches the required level, the user turns off the air pump. This routine may be readily done during the daytime for the illumination is enough to do whatever is necessary. However, during the nighttime, especially when the user is asleep, not only the illumination is seriously insufficient, the user's willingness to undergo a troubleshooting process for the leak is also extremely low.
To avoid the inconvenience caused by the leak of the inflatable object, the best policy is that the air pressure of the inflatable object is maintained the entire time when the inflatable object is in use. And to maintain the air pressure of the inflatable object, the best option is to use another air pump to provide additional air pressure to the inflatable object in time when the air pressure of the inflatable object is decreasing. However, the operation of the air pump normally generates a great deal of noise and the vibration thereof causes uncomfortable to the user lying on top of the inflatable object.
As a result of the above, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a supplemental air pressure providing device to not only inflate the inflatable object, but also have features to minimize un-comfort caused by the noise and vibration by the operation of the device.